Series 5 Episode 7
Burn! Medama-Oyaji is the seventh episode of the 2007 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Minami Takayama as Kitarō *Isamu Tanonaka as Medama-Oyaji *Hiromi Konno as Neko-Musume *Wataru Takagi as Nezumi-Otoko *Keiko Yamamoto as Sunakake-Babaa *Naoki Tatsuta as Konaki-Jijii, Nurikabe *Jōji Yanami as Ittan-Momen ;Recurring *Daisuke Gōri as Enma-Daiō *Katsuyuki Konishi as Gozu* *Ryō Hirohashi as Zashiki-Warashi *Naomi Kusumi as Yagyō-san *Takeshi Aono as Nurarihyon ;Guest *Yūko Satō as Mashiro** *Daisuke Matsubara as Park Employee *Masaru Suzuki as Park Employee *Mai Aizawa as Child *Umeka Shōji as Child *Akemi Satō as Child :*Miscredited as Gokan-Ō :**Referred to only as Yuki-Onna in the credits. Synopsis Kitarō and the others attend a fireworks show, but it turns out that Medama-Oyaji is afraid of fireworks and faints. The next day, a letter from the Yōkai Post is brought to Kitarō. According to the children in the village of Tōhoku, there have been cases where yōkai suffer in the human world. They head to Yagyō-san's place in search of more information, and they learn that one of the yōkai victims was a Zashiki-Warashi, who has been frozen in ice. Yagyō-san determines that this is the work of a Yuki-Onna. The Yuki-Onna appears to be targeting yōkai living with humans one after another. This behavior is especially unusual especially since it isn't winter, so they wonder if there must be another reason. While Nezumi-Otoko was digging through the garbage leftover from the fireworks festival, Yuki-Onna appears. On the other hand, Kitarō and the others gather fire yōkai such as Tsurube-Bi and Wanyūdō in preparation to face the Yuki-Onna. Nezumi-Otoko soon appears and informs them of Yuki-Onna's next target, which is revealed to be Neko-Musume. In addition, he confirms the suspicion that Yuki-Onna hates yōkai who live with humans. Kitarō tells Neko-Musume to work at her part-time job as usual at the amusement park, and they plan to create a trap for the Yuki-Onna. While Neko-Musume was working her shift, Yuki-Onna appears. She pursues Neko-Musume, who leads her to the place where Kitarō and the others are waiting to ambush the Yuki-Onna. However, Tsurube-Bi and the other fire yōkai were already frozen after their hiding spots were given away by Nezumi-Otoko, who betrayed them after being threatened by Yuki-Onna. Since there has been a Yuki-Onna who fell in love with a human and even had a child, Medama-Oyaji asks why this Yuki-Onna, known as Mashiro, is doing this. Mashiro replies telling them that that Yuki-Onna was executed by Yuki-Nyūdo, and freezes Kitarō. Ittan-Momen takes Medama-Oyaji to Jigoku under his request. Only Jigoku's Flames are strong enough to defeat Yuki-Onna. In order to save Kitarō, Medama-Oyaji borrows Jigoku's Flames from Enma-Daiō, understanding the consequences. If he uses up all of the flames and fails to return it, he will burn in Jigoku forever. Neko-Musume gets cornered by Mashiro but Kitarō resurrects and arrives in time to save her, defeating Mashiro with Jigoku's Flames. Before Mashiro passed away, she revealed that the Yuki-Onna who fell in love with a human and died was her older sister. It was likely that Mashiro also wanted to be friends with humans as well, but there was a law that did not allow it. Ittan-Momen notices that even after Mashiro's defeat, the yōkai are still frozen. Yuki-Nyūdo appears and begins to attack them. Medama-Oyaji states that Kitarō should defeat it using all of Jigoku's Flames if he must, but Ittan-Momen tells Kitarō about the punishment that could befall his father if he cannot return the flames. After seeing how much his father put himself through, Kitarō burns and charges into Yuki-Nyūdo, defeating it. Kitarō emerges from the blast with some flames left for Medama-Oyaji to return to Enma-Daiō. While Neko-Musume states that humans and yōkai should live together, Kitarō replies that there will be others who don't agree. Then, a figure of a certain yōkai is seen watching over them... Characters in order of appearance #Neko-Musume #Kitarō #Sunakake-Babaa #Konaki-Jijii #Medama-Oyaji #Mashiro #Bake-Garasu #Yagyō-san #Sagari #Nure-Onna #Chōchin-Kozō #Azuki-Hakari #Kura-Bokko #Sodehiko-Kozō #Kappa #Nezumi-Otoko #Ittan-Momen #Ubaga-Bi #Wanyūdō #Hitorima #Kasha #Tsurube-Bi #Nurikabe #Gozu #Enma-Daiō #Yuki-Nyūdo #Nurarihyon #Dodomeki (Silhouette) #Kyūso (Silhouette) #Shu-no-Bon (Silhouette) #Jakotsu-Babaa (Silhouette) }} Navigation Category:2007 Episodes